


Clexa Lives

by NatashaB12



Category: clarke - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin and Lexa in Love, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lexa Deserves Better (The 100), Triggers, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaB12/pseuds/NatashaB12
Summary: Summary is in the first chapter, Story starts from 2nd chapter on out
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lexa was always one to hide her emotions as bet to avoid what we all fear the most, the hurt and pain. Wither it be from love or loss. She was raised and shaped as a child from her father who understood no love, felt no weakness, gave no affection and cared so very little... Well if he did care then he dared to never show it. Lexa became a leader, a Commander and someday in the near future not even her herself knew what she would become… A new way of life, changing what was into what shall be for years to pass. A new hope one that cannot be forgotten nor given up on. This is Her story and Her Loves Story because there’s nothing more important than love in a world of hurt and pain to help you learn, to help you survive, to give you the strength to fight and to not waste even a second of your life because every last action, every last word, every last breath can make or break even the strongest, toughest, meanest person and change their whole world, This is the legacy of Clexa that shall be engraved in stone for years to come never to be forgotten because for so many of us, it had changed our lives in more ways than the simple normal person could understand. I hope you do enjoy this story, it will start from the very beginning and bring us all here to where we lay now, there will be grounder language but there will also be a guide at the top of every chapter for the grounder words used in that said chapter. 

This Is also a Mature Rating story that will be tagged, It will contain triggers which will also be tagged. Please know your limit on what you can read (trigger wise), Comments are welcomed as well as Criticism, with that being said please know the difference between giving advice and just straight being an asshole. First Chapter uploading will begin on 12-29-19. New chapters will be uploaded and posted once every week on Fridays unless the previous chapter says different, this will be a finished story so if you wanna lock yourself in we’ll go on this ride together. If There is anyone reading interested in being apart of the story making progress, wither it’d be writing a chapter with me or spelling checks or even just recommendations on what happens future into the story. I’m not an asshole, I do take suggestions and I do listen to criticism so don’t be afraid to comment or message. 

Thank you to the Clexa fandom And I will see you shortly…


	2. Sky People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will not follow the tv show in every way, this is not copyright… this is my story, it will contain endgame clexa and it will contain a third party view in later chapters of our views and struggles through what actually happened and what should have happened… Clexa deserved better and with that being said and agreed upon that is what I am presenting. Characters that are not being written in my story is limited to only 2 and if you don’t like it then sorry, don’t read… Un-Existing characters are 1. Finn 2. Charlotte

Chapter 2

Lexa was training nightbloods early that morning when it happened...  
“Heda, There’s something falling from the sky” Gus says  
He was standing not too far from where Heda stood. Heda stopped and looked up to where Gus was staring. What looked like falling stars lit a blaze from space came shooting down into the north part of Heda’s land.  
Lexa: “Lincoln scout ahead, Do not engage… Find out what it is and report back to me”  
Lincoln: “Yes, Heda”  
Lincoln steps away from Gus’s side to stand before Heda, He bows his head to Heda before he turns towards the fallen stars that had lit the sky just as bright as the sun itself and begins his journey to what no one could have expected to lie ahead.  
Later On…  
“WAIT! You could kill everyone in here if you open that door, Octavia we don’t even know if the air is safe” Clarke says worried and still shaken from the rough flight down to the earth, An earth in which they’ve only ever learned or dreamt about.  
Octavia “If the radiation is still in the air then we’re dead anyway, What do we have to lose? Besides I’m tired of being locked up, We’re doing this Clarke.”   
Clarke sighs knowing they cant all stay in here forever, She tightens her stance and prepares herself for what lies ahead. Bright light suddenly fills her eyes and only for a moment she sees the bright sun fill her whole vision before her eyes qadjust and soon the outside world comes into focus. She sees trees, grass, dirt and her senses go into overdrive, Smelling smells for the first time in her life, in all their lives. Fresh air fills their senses as Octavia ventures futfurther out. She looks around taking it all in, Freedom. Octavia is the first one to take the first jump onto the ground, what seems like such a small jump as a very big impact. Her arms go up as she screams as loud as possible.   
“WE”RE BACK BITCHES”  
Everyone Screams as they all come running out wondering all around with no set destination well besides Clarke. She walks over to the edge of the mountain where they all wonder and stares ahead with a worried look upon her face. Wells comes walking up from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. “What is it, Clarke” She turns around and looks at Wells. “Do you see that mountain over there” Clarke points across the distance while holding the map in her other hand. “Yeah, What about it”   
Clarke shows him the map as she speaks “This is where were at” she points on the map their location and moves her finger across the map to a different mountain further away. “This is mount weather, They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain” 

Lexa finished up at the training grounds and left the nightbloods to carry on with their training. She started her walk back towards Ton Dc once she got there she dropped off her weapons at the blacksmith before she headed towards her tower… Waiting the return of Lincoln she sat on her thrown thinking about what she saw earlier that day not able to get it out of her mind, she sat and pondered for however long titus would allow her before he entered through the doors, not saying a word he walked over beside Heda and stood tall and firm as he also wondered what the fallen stars brought down from above the sky in a fiery blaze.

Lincoln came walking up to the crash site, He could hear many different voices talking. He climbed one of the trees closet to the voices but not too close to be discovered.  
From where he was he could see at least over 60 people wondering around, a lot of them looked a little lost but overall very happy. The 3 that stood out to him looked more or so worried than anything. One of the women had long, beautiful, straight black hair, Brown eyes that had a shininess to them. The 2nd women had long, blonde hair a little more on the wavy side, she had 2 braids at the top that swooped around to the back, She had the bluest eyes out of them all just as blue the sky from which she fell from, she reminded him of someone she use to know. Someone so close and dear to Heda. The last one that stood out from his expression, not as worried as the others but more so like he didn't care. He had short black hair that hung down close to his eyes and just like the first girl he had brown eyes that shined. They started off away from all the others with 2 extra guys with them, he was able to hear their names being called out as they headed to far ahead, Jasper and Monty


End file.
